The beauty and the beast
by Dark Raven 642
Summary: What happens when two worlds meet?TT/KH
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my Teen Titans/Kingdom hearts crossover. Maybe at first the title don't tell anything to you but you'll see. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The beauty and the beast

It was a cloudy morning on Destiny Islands. Riku was the first to wake up as every day. He went out to watch the sea as every morning but something surprised him, this day was different.

-What's happening? Something's wrong. I can feel it.

Riku searched for Kairi and Sora. Something was wrong. He could feel that something was about to happen, something out of normal.

-Sora!!! Wake up!!- Kairi said as she moved Sora to wake him up. –Come on Sora!!! Wake up now!! Something's wrong! Damn!! Riku!! Come here!! I can't wake him up!

-I'm going!! –Riku entered Sora's room with a bucket full with cold water. –Wake up Sora!! –Riku said as he emptied the bucket over Sora.

-Hey!!! It's cold!!! –Sora said shivering. –Why did you do that??

-Listen, Sora!! Go outside and take a good look around!! –Kairi said as she gave Sora a towel. Sora went outside and he saw everything covered with clouds.

-What?? What happened??

-I don't know but it looks like an enormous storm is coming!!

-It's... It's not a storm. Listen, since I woke up I had a bad feeling. Something's coming. We must go away from Destiny Islands.

-Are you insane Riku??? We can't leave Destiny Islands!! It's our home! And even if we leave Destiny Islands, Where will we go?? We have nowhere else!!

-I know it Kairi but we don't have any options...

-Kairi... I'm sorry but... I think Riku is right...

-WHAT??!! You think the same Sora??

-I'm sorry but this is not normal! I can sense what Riku is feeling. Something BIG is coming and I don't want anything to happen to you so I'd prefer if we go...

-Ok, ok!! So... Let's go pack...

-Just in case, leave your keyblades outside. –Riku said as he turned to watch the skies once again.

-Come on!!! Hurry up!! We have to go now!! –Sora said as he saw the mist and the clouds approaching to their home.

-Hurry Kairi!!! Get on the boat now!!! –Riku said as he helped Kairi with her things.

-Let's go!! That thing is coming here!!! Hurry up Riku!!!

Riku turned around and saw the wind roaring to them. He turned to see his friends one more time and then he pushed the boat away from Destiny Islands. The last thing he could hear were the screams of his desperate friends before a cloud of darkness and evil could cover him.

-We must go back and rescue him, Sora!! We must go back!!! –Kairi cried as they got far way from Destiny Islands.

-We can't Kairi! We can't go back!! He... He tried to save us... We can't do this by ourselves... Let's go for help... –Sora said as he hugged Kairi and a few tears started running down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jump City**

The titans were on the rooftop playing basketball. All the titans, except for Raven. Raven was outside of the tower staring at the sea. She had been trying to meditate but she couldn't. There was something stopping her. Maybe it was the fact that she met a guy on the city. She couldn't believe it. Me, in love?? No. She was Raven!! She couldn't fall in love!! Or could she?? Raven was in the middle of her thoughts when she saw a little boat.

-Hmmm?? What's that??

Raven went to the rooftop and showed her friends the place where the boat was. It wasn't normal to see one in that area, so they decided to investigate.

Beast Boy turned into a falcon and flew to the boat. When he got there he saw two teenagers sleeping. He turned into a dolphin and dragged the boat to the shore.

-Hey guys!!! You'll never imagine what I found!! –He said as Robin went to the boat.

-Hey Cy!! Take them inside!! They are alive but it looks like they have days without eating!

Cyborg followed Robin's orders and took the two teenagers to the infirmary.

-It seems like they have been days on that boat. The two of them were dehydrated.

-Mmm... Can you look out for them in the records of lost people?? Maybe the ship where they were traveling sank and they were saved.

-I'm on that and I can't find anyone that look like them.

-Raven, Try to search with your powers where they come from.

-All right... Here I go...

Images started running through Raven's mind. A group of beautiful islands. A young girl with short brown hair and green eyes. Two boys, one with brown hair and the other with orange hair. Then a young boy with silver hair and aqua eyes. Suddenly a cloud of darkness. The young guy with silver hair was involved by the cloud of darkness and she could see the island getting away from her.

Raven fell backwards.

-Ouch!! It hurts!! –She said as Robin and Beast Boy helped her getting up.

-And???

-They... They are from some kind of islands... They didn't come from a ship...

-So what happened?

-I don't know... I saw their home and a young guy... He was... I don't know how to explain it... He was eaten by a cloud of darkness and then I saw the Island getting away...

-Friends!!! Look at what I've found!! –Starfire said as she showed them a pair of giant keys.

-Woa!!! What's that??

-Cyborg, make and analysis of those things and the others... well... Someone stay here and take care of them, the others come with me, let's find the islands Raven saw.

-I'll stay here. I'll try to search more about them. –Raven said as she searched for a chair and sat next to the girl's bed.

-Ok. Call me if you need anything. –Robin said as he got out of the infirmary.

Raven stayed quiet waiting. She tried to read the minds of the teens again but the only thing she could think of was the boy she met.

[Get the hell out of my head! Get the hell out of my head]

-Hgnnnnn!! –Raven was against the wall trying to breathe while the guy that was on the bed a moments ago was carrying her by the neck

-Who are you??!!

-Sora!!! Stop doing that!!! She's just a girl!! –Sora let her go and Raven fell to the floor coughing.

-Azarath... *cough*... Metrion... Zinthos!! –Raven yelled and the boy and the girl were where taken against the other wall.

-Hey!!! Let us go!!!

-Raven!!! What's wrong??!! Oh!! –Robin said as he and the titans entered into the room.

-He tried to strangulate me... –Raven said trying to get up.

-You kidnapped us!! –Sora yelled

-No we didn't!! We saved you!! –Starfire said as she helped Raven getting up.

-What?? –The young girl said trying to free herself

-We saved you! You were on a boat in the middle of the ocean!

-Let them go Rae!! –The black energy that covered the guys disappeared and they could stand up.

-Erm... Sorry... Raven, right??

-Yeah... Don't worry...

-Who are you??

-My name is Kairi –said the young girl with red hair and blue eyes. –And this is Sora –She said pointing out to the boy with the clear spiked brown hair and blue eyes.

-Well, I'm Robin. This is Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and it seems like you already know Raven.

-May I ask something?? Where exactly are we?

-We are in Jump city and where are you from??

-We are from Destiny Islands

-Destiny Islands?? I've never heard of that place...

-It's really far away from here. We've been travelling for days searching for help! –Sora said as he turned to see Kairi

-I suppose you must be hungry!! I'll prepare something to you my new friends!!

-NO!!! –The titans yelled at the same time

-Uh?

-Don't worry Star! I'll go! –Cyborg said as he got out of the infirmary.

-Why don't you go and prepare the guest room for Sora and Kairi, Star??

-Yes!!! –Starfire said as she flew out of the room

-Sorry for that! She's an alien and... Well... just say that she is a bad cooker...

-Erm... guys... I'm afraid but... I don't think we can stay.

-Why?

-Well... It's a long story...

-It's because that guy with silver hair and aqua eyes right?

-How did you know about Riku??

-Well... I read your minds

-How could you???

-We are the teen titans. We all have super powers! Well almost all...but we are superheroes! We can help you!


	3. Chapter 3

-Well...maybe...

-What?? Are you out of your mind Kairi?? We can expose them to whatever that thing was!!

-It's the only option we have!! We must save Riku!!

-Raven can help you

-?????

-Me...???

-Yes of course!!! –Robin said as everyone stared at him surprised –Do you have something that belonged to your friend??

-Erm...I think so...Don't you have one of Riku's shirts, Sora??

-Yes, I think I've got one, but how could that help??

-Just bring the shirt and you'll see! Are you ready Rae?

-Yes but you're gonna pay for this Robin!

-Why??

-Well...I...I need to talk to you about something...

-Uh? Of course.

-Let's go outside for a moment.

-Listen, Robin, I... I can concentrate very while right now

-Why??

-It's just that I met this guy on the city and I can get him out of my mind!

-Wow!! Congrats Rae!! You fell in love!

-No! That's not good!! I can't concentrate! I can't meditate and my emotions are out of control!

-Well... just try to forget him!

-Is not that easy...

-I think I can help you.

-How???

-Do you remember our bond??

-Yes...

-Well I want you to use it. When you need to concentrate use our bond. It's like... Send me a mental message when you are going out of your objective.

-Mmm but I don't want to invade your mind... again.

-Don't worry. Just do what I say to you.

-Ok. Let's go.

-Here's the shirt!!!

-Good! Now Rae, you know what to do!

Raven took the shirt and started trying to concentrate but the guy was again on her mind.

[Robin, help me!!! I can't concentrate!!]

Robin heard Raven's mental message and started to focus on the shirt.

Raven tried harder to think about the guy with silver hair and aqua eyes.

Images started appearing on Raven's head. Sora and Kairi were in a boat. Raven pushed the boat and turned around to be embraced by the darkness. She started shivering. Her body felt like it was being controlled like a puppet. She felt her body cracking. She stood up. A scream of pain could be heard along the land covered in darkness. More than a scream, it was the roar of a beast.

-RAVEN!! RAVEN!!! WAKE UP!! WAKE UP PLEASE!! –Robin cried as he moved Raven.

-Let her breathe Robin!!! –Cyborg said as he pushed Robin away from Raven.

Raven opened her eyes. She was on the floor, holding herself, shivering.

-What...What happened??

-You... You fell to the floor... and then you... you started screaming and...and... –Robin cried as he got next to her and hugged her.

-I'm sorry! I never wanted to scare you like that!

Raven turned around and saw Kairi hugging Sora. The two of them seemed scared.

-Your friend... He's alive... I read his mind... But something is wrong... I felt pain...

Kairi hugged Sora stronger and started crying. Raven stood up and walked out to her room.

-Raven!!! –Robin yelled as he followed her. –What happened there??

-I... I don't wanna talk about it...

-Why??

-You won't understand it...

-If you let me...

-NO!! Listen to me!!! It was horrible!! I felt his pain!!! It's terrible!! There... There was a beast!! If he's not dead because of that terrible darkness he will be dead because of that thing!! –She started shivering and sweating. –The things I saw... The things I felt... –She fell down on her knees –I... I can't stop it!! That image... That sensation is now obstructed on my mind!! –Raven started crying –I feel it!! His... his suffering... his pain!!

Robin took Raven on his arms and carried her to her room. He put her on the bed and took her hand. She squeezed his hand as hard as she could. Robin squeezed her hand back as strong as he could. He thought about something that could make Raven happy. He tried to activate their bound to make her think about their moments together but she was in too much pain to use the bound. Robin let her go. She was still crying and shaking. Robin started to get desperate. Then it got to his mind. Robin started thinking about the end. When Raven saved everybody. When they talked about hope.

-Don't give up!!! –Robin yelled to Raven –Don't give up as I didn't give up with you when everyone said you were dead!!

This was like a knife for Raven. The pain stopped slowly as she recovered her mind. Her emotions went back to normal. She stopped shivering and crying. She sat down on her bed and stared at Robin. She hugged him with all the strength she could.

-Thank you!! I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot. I don't know what's happening. My emotions have been out of control since... well... since last week... you know...

-Don't worry... Just... Try to control them... –Robin said as he let go and went to the living room to tell his new friends what he was told.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin entered into the living room and saw Beast Boy and Starfire watching Cyborg, who was preparing the meal. He turned around and saw Kairi sleeping on the couch as Sora hugged her, waiting.

-Sora... Can you come with me?

-Oh... Yes... Should I wake up Kairi?

-No, I think its better if you come alone.

-Ok.

-Listen Sora... I don't know how to tell you this but if your friend is still alive he is in great danger...

-What do you mean with if he's still alive??

-Well... Raven... She...

-What??

-When we got out of the infirmary, Raven started acting like if she was out of her mind, like if she was insane because of the pain... I took her to her room and she said that your friend was suffering a lot... She was feeling his pain...

-But... That means his alive, so why did you said that he's in great danger?

-She saw... Well she heard something like the roar of a beast...

-WHAT??

-She told me that... That's why she was shivering on the infirmary...

-OMG!! We have to go back to Destiny Islands!! We'll help him!! Maybe the keyblades... Wait!! Where are our keyblades??!!

-Uh? Keyblades?? Cyborg have them... He was about to examine them...

-Where are them??

-Maybe in the basement... Let's go!

-And what these keyblades are?? –Asked Beast Boy as they were dinning.

-Well, I don't really know how to explain it but they are really powerful.

-Umm... Well...

-Where's Raven??

-In her room. She's resting a bit. Tomorrow we'll make a long trip to Destiny Islands.

-What?? No!! You can't go!! It's dangerous!!

-Sora! Please!! They can help us! They are superheroes!!

-No Kairi!!

-Sora, We want to help you!! We've saved the city hundreds of times! We saved the hole world once when Raven's...

-When Raven's what??

-Nothing... I shouldn't have said that...

-Said what??

-We'll go and that's all!!

-No you won't!

-Yes, we will... –Raven said as she entered into the kitchen

-You won't save your friend without our help.

-We'll save him!!

-Listen!!! This is worse than you think!! Your friend is in a great danger! And even if you go alone you won't survive in just a boat!

-Erm... Well...

-We'll go and that's all. Everybody go to sleep now. –She said and with that she got out of the room.

The next day the titans and their new friends woke up early. Raven was the first one to be ready. They all got on the T-ship. Cyborg checked all the motors and weapons and they made their way to Destiny Islands.


	5. Chapter 5

Kairi was with Sora. It was a little space for the two of them but that doesn't matter to them. They wanted to rescue Riku. Starfire was sleeping. Beast boy was with Cyborg playing videogames with the portable console that Cyborg installed on the T-ship. Robin was driving and looking everywhere to avoid dangers and Raven was trying to read but she couldn't. She often stared at the sea, trying to remember. She tried to remember the guy with the silver hair and aqua eyes. She tried to concentrate on her objective, but nothing. There was only a guy on a white mask with a big X on it. Why couldn't Raven forget Red X?

_Raven's Flashback (Raven's POV)_

_I was sitting on the park reading an interesting book about an ancient land lost by the time and a young boy that wanted to rescue his friends from the hands of an evil monster. Suddenly a hand covered my mouth. I turned around to see my opponent but when I looked back the guy disappeared. I turned around but no one was there except for me. It was getting dark. I stood up and decided to walk back home. The streets were empty. Then from nowhere someone jumped behind me and covered my mouth just like it happened in the park._

_-Hello sweetie... I hope you haven't forgotten me... Oh and don't even try to attack me! I came in peace._

_I turned around and I saw a really familiar face to me, well a really familiar mask._

_-Red x! What the hell are you doing here? And why did you did that?!_

_-Hey! Hey! Calm down sweetie!_

_-I'm not sweetie! My name is Raven and you must explain me what are you doing here or I'll hit you on the face as hard as I can!_

_-Hold on girl!! I know this is weird but I just wanted to talk to you._

_-About what?_

_-Well I don't know... Maybe you and I together on a coffee near here..._

_-Don't even think about it. Imagine what people would say if they saw me with you._

_-That can be fixed. Let's go out of Jump city for a while. What do you say?_

_-Why should I trust you?_

_-Because you know I'm not that bad. Let me think about it. I saved Robin once from Doctor Chang._

_-Mmm... All right. But if you try anything I'll hit you in the place where the sun doesn't shine._

_-There's no need to be so rude. Let's go!_

_After 2 hours of chatting with Red x I felt like he wasn't that bad. He invited me a coffee and a slide of chocolate cake._

_-Raven!! –Robin said through my communicator. –Where are you?_

_-Sorry!! I'm on the dark poetry club and I totally forgot the hour! I'm going! –I lied as I avoided Robin's eyes. He knows me very much._

_-Ok but hurry up._

_-Sorry Red but I got to go._

_-Already??_

_-Yeah! It was... fun... I think... See ya some other day, when you're not stealing something..._

_-Bye Rae! –He said and after that he put up his mask a little and he kissed me on the lips. The only thing I could see was a piece of white skin and he turned down his mask as he disappeared._

_(End of Raven's POV)_

Raven haven't told any one about Red x. She just said that she met a guy on the dark poetry club and that she felt something about him. She couldn't tell anyone about him or things would turn wrong. Raven looked around and she saw something that surprised her. Destiny Islands were surrounded by black clouds. Everything around seemed to be dead. She started shivering. It was like if her blood was freezing.

-Robin!! –She said through his communicator –Get down now!! We can't approach too much to the Islands! Tell everybody to get ready to search Riku. We must find him quickly!

-As you wish Raven!

The T-ship started descending and Robin told everyone to get ready. The ship landed in the middle of the ocean.

-Cyborg, you and Beast Boy stay here in the ship waiting for us. The rest let's go! –Robin said as they approached to the islands.

-What happened to all the people that lived here?

-They left. We advised them to go. We were the last ones to leave the Islands.

-Kairi, get prepared! –Sora said as Kairi and he took out their keyblades.

-I'll put a shield around us. –Raven said as she tried to concentrate –Try not to get out of the shield. There's a lot of black energy here, it could be really dangerous.

Raven put the shield around them as they walked into the principal island.

-Can you feel something Raven?

-The energy is too powerful! We have to hurry before my magic stops working.

Suddenly, from the distance, a roar was heard. The dead trees started cracking as something approached to them.

-Let's get the hell out of here!!! –Robin said as they ran covered by the shield of dark energy towards the place where the T-ship was.

Starfire carried Kairi and Sora and Raven carried Robin making her hardest effort to don't get the energy shield down.

They were about to get out of the darkness. [Just a little more] Raven thought as they were reaching the shore. Starfire, Kairi and Sora got out faster, Raven was about to arrive but in the last moment the shield disappeared. She threw Robin outside of the darkness as she felt like something pulled her inside of it.

-NO!!!

-RAVEN!! –Robin pulled her trying to get her out. Then the others joined but nothing could be done. Raven was almost inside the darkness. She couldn't let her friends get in danger so she let Robin go and the darkness embraced her.

Raven felt the darkness getting inside of her but her will was fighting against it. She felt someone carrying her away from that place as she started to fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Raven woke up in the middle of what looked as a river, but the water was dark, it seemed like a river of mod. She sat down and looked around. Nothing could be seen except for the dead trees around. Suddenly she heard something approaching. She stood up and put a defense position. She looked around one time and another and then from nowhere a giant beast appeared in front of her eyes. It looked like a werewolf mixed with a kind of lion, but its fur was silver colored and it had two beautiful aqua eyes.

-Ri... Riku?

-Do... Do you know my name?

-Yes! I know your friends! Sora and Kairi!

-What? Are they ok?

-Yes! But what happened to you?

-I... I don't know...

-My name is Raven and I came to help you.

-You... You can't help me...

-Why?

-Just look around us. Everything's dead. There's no one here and there's no way to get out of here.

-We can! We just need to go to the shore and then...

-No, we can't. I've tried it.

-Listen, I'm a heroine. I can help you! I've got superpowers!

-Yeah?

-Yes, let me show you! Azarath Metrion Zinthos! –A knife of dark energy cut a near tree.

-Wow! You... How did you...?

-I told you! I've got superpowers! Maybe we can get out of here with their help and then I, I mean WE can take you to Jump city and there I can search in one of my books to find a cure.

-But we've got another problem

-What is it?

-Every time I search for the shore it seems to move away. I haven't found the shore in days...

-How can it be possible? Don't be ridiculous!

-I'm telling you the truth! –Suddenly a crash of trees could be heard. –Oh no! It's coming back! Let's go!

-What? But...why?

-There's no time! –Riku said as he took Raven and carried her in his back.

-Woa! I'm gonna fall!

-Hold on tight!

Riku started running away as they could hear something behind them.

[Faster Riku! Faster! You can run faster!] Riku thought as the thing was about to caught them.

Raven saw a big house that seemed really old.

-THERE! –Raven screamed as Riku saw the house and threw himself with Raven into it as he slammed the door behind him.

-What was that thing?

-They are heartless.

-Heartless?

-Yes, it seems like they appeared with the big cloud of evilness.

-And what is a heartless?

-It's a long story... They are beings whose hearts have been corrupted.

-Why are they here?

-I don't know but they can't enter here. I think...

-You think?

-Well I never stay here for a long time...

-And well, what are we going to do?

-Do you want something to eat?

-Um... Well... I'm a little hungry...

-Ok, I think I have something in here...

Riku searched everywhere. There was only a large piece of bread and some candies.

-I don't know if this works...

-Don't worry... I think I'll be fine.

Raven sat on a corner and put her body against the wall. She was tired, maybe because of the trip, maybe because carrying Robin or because using her powers too much.

-Are you ok?

-Yes, I'm fine; I just have a...headache.

-Why don't you try to sleep?

-No, we have to find a way out.

-You must rest or you won't help.

-I told you! I'm fine! –Raven yelled because of the pain. Her head was about to explode

-No you're not! –Riku yelled back to her getting angry.

-I'M FINE!

-YOU MUST REST!

-I WON'T! MY FRIENDS ARE OUTSIDE! THEY MUST BE WORRIED!

-AND MINE TOO BUT I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! –He roared getting desperate. Raven stared at him with madness and turned her back to him.

-I... I'm sorry, I never wanted to...

-Shut up! I don't wanna hear about you!

Riku turned his back to her. She hurt his feelings but they needed to get out of there and she was only trying to help him. He turned around to apologize but when she saw her, she was sleeping on the corner. He carried her to the place where his bed was. He put her over the bed and covered her with the sheets. He was also tired but he needed to protect her. He tried to be awake but finally he got asleep.

When Riku woke up he felt something warm next to him. Raven was sleeping on the floor next to him and she covered the two of them with the sheets. He tried to stand up without waking Raven up, but when he moved he hit his head against the bed.

-Ouch!

-Mmm... Riku?

-Oh! I'm sorry! I never meant to wake you up!

-Don't worry! I was awake... I saw that you were shivering and I... Well...I was cold too, so I thought... Well... You know...

-Oh... Yes... Don't worry for me... I've got a lot of fur and I don't get cold...

-You were shivering...

-Erm... well... I... –Riku could feel a little warm on his cheeks but he was happy that Raven couldn't notice with all the fur he had.

-Riku...

-Yes?

-I'm sorry for... for what I told you yesterday... –Raven blushed

-Oh... Don't worry... I'm the one that should apologize... I wasn't kind...

There was a moment of awkward silence. Raven stood up and sat on the bed. She was hungry but she didn't want anyone to worry about her. Riku was upset about his friends.

-What if we try to find the shore?

-Mmm that will be ok.

-I'll fly outside and look around.

-Ok.

Raven got out of the house and started flying around. She couldn't see anything. Suddenly she felt dizzy and she fell fainted. Riku saw her fall and he ran to catch her. He was afraid not to be in time. He jumped from one tree to another and finally he caught her.

-Raven! Are you ok?

-What happened?

-You fainted!

-Mmm... Something's wrong. My powers... They are gone!

-Let's get out of here before something wrong happens.

Riku put Raven on her back and he started running away, trying not to let her fall. He started running and running but anything until he saw something like a hole. He continued running to the hole. Maybe it was an exit. He ran and ran until he got out from the hole. There was light! It was the sun light. He looked around and he saw the clear water of the sea and there was something else. He saw a big orange ship floating near where he was. He approached to it and saw a group of teenagers staring at the big cloud of darkness that was around the island. He saw every one of them until he saw a guy with clear brown spiked hair.

-Sora! –Riku yelled to his friend that turned around and stared at him surprised. –Sora it's me! Riku! –Sora stared at him with some fear. Riku looked at his hands. His hands were still covered with silver fur.


	7. Chapter 7

-No! Why? Why? Raven! –He thought about the girl. She was still on his back. He took her in his arms and approached to Sora, who turned around and told their friends to come.

-Sora, what's happening...? Raven! Riku? –Kairi said a little afraid and surprised.

-Yes! It's me!

-But... What happened to you?

-I don't know but we must help Raven! She fainted and it seems like she doesn't have her powers!

-What? –Robin yelled as he approached to his friend who was faint.

-She was searching for an exit as she flew and then she fainted. I caught her but it seems like she is hurt.

-Let's take her to Jump City. There we can cure her. –Cyborg said as he took Raven from Riku's arms and got her to the T-ship.

-Guys, we got a problem. How is Riku gonna travel with us?

-I'll take him. –Beast Boy said as he turned into a big Pterodactyl. –Come on! We must hurry!

Riku got on Beast Boy's back as the others got into the T-ship and went back to Jump City.

-Soooo... How did you do with Raven?

-Uhm... What do you mean?

-Well, she's a little...creepy sometimes...

-I think she is cute...

-Uhm... As you say...

_**T-Tower**_

-Is she ok? –Riku asked Robin as he entered into the living room.

-She'll be fine.

-Great... I was... scared...

-Scared?

-Yes, I thought I would be late to save her.

-Mmm... I'll see you later. I need to search something. –Robin got out of the room and walked to Raven's room.

-As you say...

-Riku! –Sora said as he entered into the living room with Kairi.

-Uh? Sora! Kairi! I'm so happy to see you again!

-We too Riku! We were so worried about you! –Kairi said as she hugged Riku. It was difficult to her because now he was bigger and all covered with fur.

-Riku, we need to talk, seriously, what happened in Destiny Islands?

-Sora...I...

A red light started turning on and off. It was the alarm that could be heard on every part of the tower.

The Titans ran into the living room, almost all of them. Raven was still in the infirmary sleeping.

-What happens?

-That's what we'll see.

The TV came down and the titans saw Plasmus attacking the city.

-Dude, how can he be awake?

-I don't know but we must go and kick his ass! Booyah!

-Titans! GO!

-Wait, friends! Aren't Sora, Kairi and Riku coming with us?

-Uh? Do you want to come?

-Yeah! I need some action!

-But who's gonna take care of Raven?

-Go Kairi. I'll stay here. I think that people in the city would be more scared because of me. –Riku said as he turned around to see his friends.

-Ok... Don't worry Riku, we'll find a cure for you. –Kairi said as the titans, Sora and her got out of the tower.

-What can I do? This is so boring and why am I in this form? I'm such...such...such a beast...

-Riku got out of the living room and he started walking around the tower. He found the room that his new friends prepared for him. He entered and looked around. There was a bed, some bookshelves, a desk, a chair and a stereo. He looked outside the window, it was a sunny day, perfect for going for a walk but he couldn't, he was a monster and everybody would be scared of him.

-If only that cloud wouldn't arrive to Destiny Islands.

He got out of the room and continued walking. He saw Starfire's room, Cyborg's room, Beast Boy's room and then he saw the infirmary.

Raven must be there, sleeping. He opened the door quietly and saw her floating over the bed with her eyes closed. He stared at her. She was calmed and quiet. Riku got next to her bed. He felt tired. He laid the best he could on the floor and closed his eyes. He fell asleep.


End file.
